The present invention relates generally to testing devices and procedures for binocular vision, and more particularly to those utilizing the Worth 4-dot test.
Binocular vision is the ability to maintain visual focus on an object with both eyes, creating a single visual image. When the brain fails to process the visual input received by one or the other of the eyes properly, one of the images may be suppressed causing a patient to experience distortions in depth perception and visual measurement of distance. Alternatively, the brain may fuse the images, causing the patient to suffer from double vision.
The loss of binocularity is primarily seen in patients with strabismus, with or without amblyopia.